


1/11/95

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Voldemort is defeated six aurors wander, celebrate, reconcile, think and decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1/11/95

**Jared and Erin**

Erin sighed as she held her friends hair back. It was longer than hers now, since she’d cut it short enough that it would stop getting in the way when they fought and Jared had been too lazy to get his cut.

They had been out all night; not celebrating, no, just wandering around London. They stopped when they saw friends and Jared had a drink most times. This had led to screaming matches between her partner and some of the more raucous celebrators.

In his mind there was nothing to celebrate. She didn’t try to stop the shouts, though she had stepped in once blows began to be exchanged.

She had apparated them to his mother’s grave and stood back to let him weep. She tried to focus on their victory; they had been victorious hadn’t they?

After all, Voldemort was gone; surely, surely this was a cause for celebration. Why couldn’t she be happy about it then?

She knew Jared still felt everyone should be in mourning and she also knew that she hadn’t been close enough to anyone to mourn when they died so why would she start now?

She tried to not to think why she hated that it was over.

* * *

**Nathan and Vernon**

Before the actual event Nathan had been planning to celebrate the end of the war with drinks and parties and other traditional celebratory things.

When it came around, however, he could barely summon the energy to smile. By the time the sun had risen he had managed to rouse himself and apparate to St. Mungo’s.

The hospital was packed to bursting point with people who, for some mystery reason, seemed to think that with You-Know-Who gone, their loved ones would be miraculously better.

He nodded to the healer on duty and went straight up to where he knew his friend would be.

Vern expressed no surprise at his late appearance nor at his lost expression.

With the arm that wasn’t covered in bandages Vernon gave his friend an awkward hug and shifted round so they could both sit on the bed.

“Jill was in earlier. I think she’s planning to throw stones at Malfoy’s house to celebrate.”

Nathan muffles a laugh at the story and silently resolves to check on the other Auror later.

“I’m sorry.” The words are startled out of him before he can think. He closes his eyes and waits for condemnation.

“Me too.”

* * *

**Jill and Suzette**

Jill shivered and pulled her coat tighter while she waited for ‘Zette to return. Her friend had found her just as she was running out of projectiles and, embarrassingly, her first reaction had been to start weeping.

Suzette had been very comforting and non-questioning during this time which Jill appreciated more than she could say as she knew neither state came easily for the other girl.

Women. They were women now, not scared third years, they were young women and the war was over and they had their whole lives ahead of them.

They could do so much _more_ now; so many more avenues would be open. But she wondered if anything else could make her feel as alive as the knowledge that she could die at any second had done.

Suzette doesn’t see why she’s worried; just because this war is over doesn’t mean they all are. They’re still Aurors and they’re still going to fight.

Voldemort isn’t the only dark wizard out there, after all.


End file.
